


Nothing Is Written...

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Historical RPF, Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A Tribute to T.E. Lawrence...A Desert Loving Englishman...





	Nothing Is Written...

**Author's Note:**

> If I lived a 1000 lifetimes...  
> I would still no doubt never be completely satisfied with this Poem.  
> Try to imagine how Lawrence would feel...gazing into the deserted desert...  
> Nothing is written...unless Lawrence writes it...(We other mortals may only try!)

THE OASIS

The midnight sky  


Awakens the prelude to morning  


As if the dawn of all earthly re-creation lied at hand  


Slowly astounding far off lands

Reaping the mystical essence from the breaking day  


Sowing strong seeds of nights passions  


Which the desert sky adorns with un-tamed rapture  


Within velvet visions of molten moonlit stature

Surviving the latent nights dying sun  


Lingering until finally gone  


Enhancing the warm wild oasis  


Of solitudes silent solace

Perchance heaven should discretely fall  


Across a mirage of the arid deserts bewitching call...  


The End.


End file.
